


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, shameless sherlolly fluff, sweet snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all we need is a sweet, little Sherlolly Snuggle :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (in an email to myself!) because I was tired, and I wanted to go home but I still had two more hours of work. GAH.

Molly yawned for about the five hundredth time that day. She had just finished working a double and was nearly dead on her feet (the irony!). All she wanted to do was go home, run herself a bath, soak for a bit then collapse into her bed and curl up with Toby. Sadly, a certain Consulting Detective had other ideas.

 _Come to Baker Street._ \- SH

 _Please._ \- SH

Molly let out a slight groan, but knew that anything she said to him would not convince him to delay her coming over.

 _There will be a car waiting for you._ \- SH

She was grateful for that at least. After shrugging off her lab coat and taking her bag from her locker, she made her way out of Barts. A sleek black car pulled up, and the driver stepped out to open the door for her. She leaned back against the cushions, sighing happily as the car made its way towards Baker Street.

Upon arrival, Molly used her key to let herself in and slowly climbed the stairs; her weariness was beginning to take its toll on her. When she opened the door of 221B and entered the flat, she was momentarily greeted with silence, until there was a quiet meow and the pattering of tiny feet.

Toby began to purr as he rubbed himself against her calves. Molly looked down at him, a bit flummoxed then scratched him behind his ears.  _Bloody git must have gone to my flat!_ As she straightened she was about to call out Sherlock's name, when she spotted him stretched out upon the sofa. His eyes were closed. At first she thought that he was in his Mind Palace, but his relaxed state told her otherwise.

As quietly as she could she set down her bag, toed off her shoes and walked towards him. He didn't move as she grew closer, for he was fast asleep. She stared down at him for several moments, watching him as he slept. After grabbing a nearby blanket, she gently raised his arm and stretched herself out beside him.

He let out a soft noise, his arm tightening about her as she laid the blanket over them. She settled her head down upon his chest, letting out a slow, happy sigh. Within moments she was fast asleep, the warmth of his embrace lulling her into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Please leave a review!


End file.
